User talk:Sadj
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Angelo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Adan Aileron (talk) 22:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Removal Please don't remove categories. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:23, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :I repeat, stop removing categories and messing pages up too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:32, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Stop removing categories. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Span and removal Please stop removing categories and inserting and too! Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:47, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I have have not once removed any categories from any page. Please keep these accusations factual. The span thing is used for redirecting because many pages link using various spellings and capital cases. It is far easier to redirect pages than it is to re-edit all pages that link to a specific page which looking at your activity is just a waste of time in my opinion. :Actually, you have. See here, http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Trodain?diff=prev&oldid=70003. Also, when redirecting, you don't use and too. Also, sign your messages. Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :Did you actually read the content of that page? That is a Kingdom, a geopolitical entity, not a location. Those are completely different things? Also, span is the wiki's autocorrect mechanism. Also, minor edits don't need signing. ::It's still location, even if it's a geographical location. Actually, your wrong on the wiki's autocorrect. Plus, messages on user talkpages do need signing, it's the rules of any wiki. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:09, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Here's another piece of evidence that you removed categories from a page, http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Erdrick%27s_sword?diff=prev&oldid=69330. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:14, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Its not a geographical location, its a geopolitical entity. The castle is a location which is not what that article is about. Its analogous to "Empire of X". It does not demarcate its boudnaries. You can specify the castle dungeon as a location in the game which that article was not about. That's why you can only describe where such entity lies without any further detail. :::Have you tried to redirect on the Visual page? That's how the bug come about. I learned later to redirect on the source page and the span bug went away. ::::I think your right. I'll change the category. I use MonoBook. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:04, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've changed my mind, even though it's a region, it's classed as a location, even if it isn't a town, castle (which it houses) or dungeon. I have done redirects through Visual. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::It is not a region. It is an abstract entity, analogous to an organization or dynasty or a military force. The article definitely is not about a location. It specifically references the seat of power lying at a specific location, not containing said location. If you are versed in DQ8 then go ahead and properly format all the locations for that game first. But I will still create articles about poiltical organizations. But hey, you dont' see me telling you how to edit DQ9 articles. ::::::Also, please sign your messages too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:30, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Fine, you deal with them then but, please categories pages you create. Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC)